


Pelted Popcorn

by PlushRabbit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: Fluff prompt!!
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Pelted Popcorn

He presses his lips against a piece of popcorn, said lips now shining with a buttery, salty glow and he tosses it towards you. It bounces off your cheek and lands on your lap. You wipe the spot with the back of your hand and shoot him a look.

“You know, it’s much easier if you just hand me the bowl,” you laugh, grabbing the fallen piece and plopping it in your mouth. “Saves the trouble of a mess and all.”

“Yeah,” he shrugs, “but this way I get to kiss you.” he flashes you a crooked grin and tosses another piece that bounces off your chest. “Indirectly,” he adds.

“I think it’s much easier to kiss me,” you mumble, returning your attention to the movie.

You sit through the movie, hands reaching toward the side table where you’ve placed down your candy. You hold the bag in your hands, wrinkling the plastic every so often. You feel something hit your cheek and when you turn, Raihan has his attention turned towards the film, a smile creeping on his face. You look down and a piece of unpopped kernel resides in your lap. You roll your eyes and return to the movie.

As time goes on, more pieces begin to be thrown at you, oftentimes hitting your neck or cheek which you shoot him a glare for. The occasional piece goes under your shirt and you say his name in a half exasperated, half playful tone, returning the piece that bounces off his chest.

Pieces hit at your face and you’re stuck stifling your laughter, biting at your bottom lip and shaking your head. Something hits at the corner of your lips and you turn towards him, shoulders shaking. “Please, just kiss me already,” you say through a fit of giggles, shaking your head.

“Hm,” he tilts his head and a thoughtful look replaces his grin. “I don’t know if you deserve one.”

You gasp and throw a pillow at him, pulling the blanket closer to you. “Here I am, your loveable partner and you’re refusing a kiss? After I have just been pelted with popcorn that I so lovingly made? For shame Raihan, for shame,” you tut your tongue and shake your head, looking away from, placing a hand delicately over your heart. “Never thought I would see the day.”

“You’re so dramatic.” His foot kicks over to you and popcorn spills over onto the soft blanket. “Now I’ve made a mess.”

“A mess,” you mutter. “A mess,” you repeat louder, “all because you didn’t want to give me a kiss. Do you see what happens when you don’t love me properly?”

He shakes his head and reaches over, grabbing the spilt popcorn and shoving it in his mouth. Blue eyes return their attention to the movie and he measles deeper in the couch, slouching the arm rests , slender fingers reaching over and tugging on the blanket that you hold with a tight grip.

“Really not gonna give it back, eh?” He asks, sparing you a glance. “I promise to give you a kiss after the movie.”

“I’d like a kiss in exchange for the blanket,” you offer, an inch of the blanket slipping free from your grasp. He takes the inch provided quickly, tugging it further up his slender body. “I think it’s a fair trade.”

“I’ve spoiled you too much lately,” he chuckles, nudging his leg against yours.

“No kiss?”

He gives you a look and his grin stretches wide. “After the movie, love.” He winks at you and laughs when you throw an empty wrapper of candy at him.


End file.
